C'était donc ça mourir ?
by Nanthana14
Summary: AVENGERS INFINITY WAR : C'était donc ça mourir ? Cette douleur extrême qui vous déchire de l'intérieur, donnant presque l'impression que vos poumons explosent et puis cet abîme qui vous aspire et vous arrache à ceux que vous aimez… à ceux dont vous percevez malgré tout la douleur et le désespoir avant que tout s'éteigne.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**C'était donc ça mourir ? Cette douleur extrême qui vous déchire de l'intérieur, donnant presque l'impression que vos poumons explosent et puis cet abîme qui vous aspire et vous arrache à ceux que vous aimez… à ceux dont vous percevez malgré tout la douleur et le désespoir avant que tout s'éteigne.**

**Comme pas mal de mes histoires ces derniers temps, cette fic a été inspirée par le fan art qui sert de couverture que je trouve beau et triste à la fois.**

_**Avengers Infinity War**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_C'était donc ça _****_mourir ?_**

C'était donc ça mourir ? Cette douleur extrême qui vous déchire de l'intérieur, donnant presque l'impression que vos poumons explosent et puis cet abîme qui vous aspire et vous arrache à ceux que vous aimez… à ceux dont vous percevez malgré tout la douleur et le désespoir avant que tout s'éteigne.

C'était donc ça mourir ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il parvenait encore à ressentir ce qui se passait autour de lui ? Pourquoi il avait sursauté au bruit sourd de son corps jeté sur le sol, devant Thor, comme un vulgaire paquet ? Pourquoi il avait eu envie de pleurer en voyant son frère blessé, épuisé, ramper vers lui au lieu de s'enfuir ? Le vaisseau allait exploser ! Il ne pouvait pas rester là ! Il ne devait pas rester là ! L'explosion serait terrible, destructrice, elle déchiquetterait le métal et les chairs, il ne pouvait pas rester là !

C'était donc cela mourir ? Cette impuissance déchirante devant ce frère que vous aimez qui pleurait la tête posée sur son votre torse, qui s'accrochait à vous pour ne pas vous lâcher, pour ne pas vous abandonner. Parce qu'il vous aimait ? Est-ce que c'était ça finalement ? Est-ce qu'il avait besoin de réellement mourir pour se rendre à quel point son frère pouvait l'aimer ? Il aurait voulu lui hurler la même chose, lui dire de manière claire avant de le pousser à s'enfuir, mais ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était plus possible. Il était mort cette fois… Mort pour le protéger. Est-ce qu'il l'avait compris ? Sûrement au vu de ses larmes, mais il refusait d'avoir fait ça pour rien. Il devait le laisser là et sauver sa vie ; pour lui il n'y avait plus rien à faire cette fois.

C'était donc cela mourir ? Se rendre compte brutalement de tout ce qu'il n'avait pas vu avant et de tout ce qu'il ne verrait plus après ? Se retrouver là, réduit à l'état d'âme désincarnée, impuissante et inutile tant pour apaiser la douleur que pour protéger du danger. Ce n'était pas possible ! Thor ne pouvait pas mourir de cette façon, agrippé à sa dépouille, en larmes et désespéré de n'avoir pas pu le sauver. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas compris qu'il ne pouvait pas le sauver ? Que Thanos lui avait promis bien pire que la mort et que Loki, dans un dernier sursaut s'était sacrifié autant pour le sauver que pour s'éviter les tourments promis par ce monstre dont il n'aurait jamais pu se cacher ?

C'était donc cela mourir ? Continuer à souffrir ? Continuer à pleurer ? Ne pas obtenir de répit pour son âme ? Être condamné à voir ce fichu vaisseau se disloquer morceaux par morceaux dans l'indifférence totale d'un frère qu'il venait de sauver et qui était en train de prier pour le rejoindre dans la mort ? Non, pas ça… ça il le refusait ! Lui était mort aujourd'hui, mais lui, il ne le laisserait jamais subir le même sort. Aujourd'hui ne serait pas le jour de la mort de son frère. Il lui restait des choses à accomplir, de grandes choses et un monstre à terrasser ! Il ne devait pas mourir ici, pas comme ça !

\- _Debout grand-frère ! Sauve ta vie ! Debout !_

C'était donc ça mourir ? Hurler dans le vide ! Hurler sans que personne ne soit là pour vous entendre et voir… Voir ce qui vous terrifiait le plus… Voir le vaisseau se disloquer brutalement et les flammes tout engloutir… Strictement tout ! Même le corps de ce frère pour qui vous êtes mort et pour lequel votre sacrifice est la perte de trop.

\- _Non ! _

C'était donc cela mourir ? Tout perdre ! Non ! Il refusait de croire en ça. Il refusait d'être mort pour rien ! Il l'aimait trop pour le voir mourir comme ça, à cause de lui ! Alors quand l'explosion se produisit, même s'il n'était plus qu'une âme perdu entre deux mondes, Loki se jeta sur Thor, priant tous les dieux des Ases de lui laisser cette chance, cette dernière chance avant de disparaître pour de bon.

...

Lorsque les flammes se dissipèrent, les débris du vaisseau volaient dans tous les sens autour de lui. Des débris de toutes formes, de toutes tailles et il y avait des corps qui erraient. Des corps plus ou moins disloqués, des vies fauchées par la cruauté et la barbarie d'un Titan prêt à tuer n'importe qui pour remplir sa « mission ». Une mission tout aussi barbare et cruelle que le monstre sans âme qu'il était. Une mission inutile, mais qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il pourrait devenir un dieu ! Une misérable histoire d'ego surdimensionné ! Pathétique, risible même, s'il n'y avait pas eu déjà autant de victimes innocentes.

L'âme de Loki planait dans ce marasme et le jeune homme aurait tant aimé disparaître dans l'explosion pour ne pas avoir à voir ça, mais il lui restait une mission, une dernière mission à remplir. Il y avait un corps auquel il était agrippé. Le corps de ce grand frère inconscient entre ses mains. Inconscient, mais vivant et il se sentit subitement plus léger.

Dans une dernière prière, ses suppliques avaient été entendues. Thor n'était pas mort dans cette maudite explosion. Il était en vie et son âme pourtant immatérielle, irréelle était même parvenue à se cramponner à lui. Son torse sous sa main, son cœur qui battait lentement. Il avait été assommé, mais il était en vie. Si les âmes pouvaient pleurer, Loki aurait sans doute pleuré de joie. Pour une fois qu'on entendait ses prières !

Mais maintenant, maintenant il devait trouver comment faire pour l'aider, pour le sortir de là et le guider vers ce combat qui l'attendait. Les débris volaient toujours autour d'eux lorsque l'âme du jeune Asgardien repéra soudainement un vaisseau qui jaillit de l'hyperespace. Un vaisseau un peu ancien, pas en bon état, mais avec des passagers à l'intérieur. Des passagers qui pourraient l'aider ?

Guidant le corps de son frère toujours inerte à travers les décombres, il se rapprocha et se risqua un œil à l'intérieur de l'appareil. Un pilote humain, une sorte de raton laveur et là… juste deux pas en arrière. La surprise lui fit ouvrir la bouche et un frisson l'aurait sans doute parcouru s'il en avait encore été capable. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il la reconnaîtrait n'importe où !

\- _Gamora ! _

Son point d'ancrage dans la souffrance, celle qui l'avait aidé avec bienveillance quand tous les autres le torturaient. Il aurait bien pleuré de joie s'il en avait été capable. Cet appareil était une bénédiction. Thor n'était pas perdu. Ils l'aideraient. Il n'était pas mort pour rien.

Alors, dans un dernier geste d'amour fraternel, après avoir balayé une dernière fois sa joue de sa main, Loki propulsa le corps de Thor en direction du vaisseau qui arrivait tout en murmurant.

\- _Je t'aime. Tue-le pour moi. _

Le corps de Thor heurta le pare-brise et le choc lui fit ouvrir les yeux. La dernière image que vit l'âme de son frère fut les occupants le hisser à bord, alors Loki ressentit une vague de bien-être l'envahir. Il avait réussi. Il l'avait protégé. Il pouvait mourir maintenant…

Et le noir l'envahit à tout jamais.

C'était donc ça mourir ? S'éteindre uniquement quand votre dernier vœu venait de se réaliser ?


End file.
